


Home for the Holidays

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Ginger - Freeform, Holidays, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor and Rose bring home the best gift they could give each other just in time for Christmas.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr. (Day 4 - ginger)

The Doctor leaned against the entrance to his bedroom. His hair was a mess, eyes bloodshot, his pajama trousers and t-shirt were rumpled, but he’d never been so happy in his life. He watched Rose coo over the little bundle in her arms. They had a daughter! A brilliant and tiny creature that was part Doctor and part Rose. Two days, four hours, and 37 minutes old, and already the Doctor couldn’t remember what it had been like without her in their lives.

Rose looked up and met his gaze with a radiant smile. Joy bubbled up inside him, nearly stealing his breath. His two beautiful girls. He pushed off the frame and shuffled to the bed. 

He perched at Rose’s side and wrapped an arm around her. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For the very best Christmas present a person could get.”

“‘S not Christmas for three weeks yet.”

“She’s still the best gift. Two days ago, today, tomorrow, in three weeks time, twenty years from now. Thank you.”

“Love you.”

The two sat in silence as they watched their sleeping baby. From her delicate eyelids twitching in slumber, to her button nose wrinkling, and petal soft lips smacking together, they were enchanted. 

Rose ran a finger lightly over the baby’s cheek and grinned up at the Doctor. “She’s ginger.”

He let out a dramatic sigh. “Between Donna and your dad, I suppose it was inevitable.”

Rose reached up and ruffled his hair. “Not jealous are you?”

“Of my daughter? Never!” Rose lifted her eyebrow. “Well, maybe a smidge. But she’s perfect and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Rose rested her head against the Doctor’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the side of Rose’s head. “You should get some sleep too, love.”

“I know, but in five more minutes. My arms feel empty when I put her down.”

He knew the feeling. From the time he first held the hand of a certain pink and yellow human, he hadn’t wanted to ever let go. And now here he was, years later, a part of her family. And as he held held his wife and child tightly in his embrace, he promised to cherish every minute with them in this wild and fantastic adventure called life.


End file.
